


Drei Engel

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ball Sucking, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, Futanari, Futanari on female, Lesbian Sex, blowjob, handjob, plugsuit bulges, plugsuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Misato is tasked with improving Asuka and Rei's relationship, Asuka's distaste for the blue-haired near mute proving a detriment to their battlefield abilities. So, Misato devises a way to quickly get them thick as thieves and in a way that lets her have some fun too.





	Drei Engel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



> This was a commission for a good friend and you can find me and info on my commission rates and commission status on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle

“Scheisse, this can’t be necessary.” Asuka bemoaned as Misato continued to rub her privates through her plugsuit.

 

As she and Rei sat in the Eva pilots’ changing room on a bench, Misato knelt on the floor between them. The older woman had been having an especially hard time keeping her hands off of her younger charges, but this was ridiculous. Her hands slowly rubbed against the crotches of the two girls, their plugsuits bulging with their hardened members. It was impressive really how tightly the suits could cling to their bodies, every curve and every bulge clearly visible for all to see and a source of embarrassment for the fiery German whose face was as red as her hair. Rei by contrast, was handling her fondling much more stoically, only offering the occasional heavy sigh of pleasure with a slightly pink hue to her cheeks. Misato had been charged with improving the relationship of the two female pilots, as Asuka’s dislike for Rei was complicating matters for all and could lead to a critical error on the battlefield. Lord knows Nerv had enough on its plate without having to deal with its pilots arguing. 

 

Ritsuko had left the matter to Misato’s discretion and while she figured the stuck-up scientist would disagree with the means, the results would be sufficient to shut her up. Besides any of that, this was mostly a means for Misato to feel up the packages she had only been able to look at under those oppressively tight plugsuits. As far as Asuka and Rei were told, this was a means to improve their sync ratios, which the competitively minded Asuka jumped at the chance. However, now that her cock threatened to tear a hole in her suit, she was clearly having second thoughts to Misato’s delight. Asuka’s cock was longer than Rei’s, almost reaching up to her belly button once stuffed in her plugsuit, something she had almost immediately tried to rub in Rei’s expressionless face, though Misato preferred Rei’s dick. Rei’s penis was stubbier but thicker, the head looking blunt and capable of stretching a pussy in that delightful way only a thick, manly member can do.

 

Asuka’s hips bumped forward in unconscious pleasure as Minato pressed a firm but soft hand on her, and she hastily grunted out a response as if trying to distract from it, “How is this supposed to help my sync ratio, du perverser.”.

 

Misato didn’t need a translator to know what ‘perverser’ meant, but she let it slide, knowing that the more Asuka argued and complained, the more the girl was loving it. Misato began to up her pace in response to Asuka’s attitude; surely she’d have nothing to sass her about once she’d cum. While Asuka continued to squirm, Rei was much truer to herself, her breathing getting heavier and heavier, almost panting as her hips gyrated forward into Misato’s palm. Asuka glared at the girl beside her, a slut in a perfect little doll’s clothing she decided. Still, Asuka found it a little hard to feel superior as her own cock was being handled, feeling powerless to stop Misato as her cock, made all the more sensitive by her virginal nervousness, was massaged. The German tsun, had long found the woman she regarded outwardly as a semi-competent drunk to be attractive, and knowing she shared an apartment with her almost made her maddeningly horny at times. 

 

“Are we close, Rei?” Misato asked in her soothing low voice, looking at the blue-haired girl’s almost pained expression.

 

Asuka was relieved to have Misato’s eyes off her for a moment that she allowed her thoughts to wander. Thinking harder about Misato’s casual dress at home, often with tank top, sans bra, and shorts. Asuka’s eyes clenched shut and her hands with them as her cum was shot into her plugsuit. In the tight confines of her outfit, Asuka felt her hot spunk spray and get immediately plastered against her skin, trapped as it were. Noticing what was happening Minato turned to watch Asuka’s semi-pained, but at the same time terribly relieved expression as her hips were thrust against Minato’s palm in a mad frenzy. Asuka bit into her lips to keep a single sound from escaping her lips, lest Misato or Rei think she was enjoying this immensely pleasurable experience.

 

Before Misato could give a smug comment, Rei gave a breathy moan, her own erection erupting with cum. Unlike Asuka’s red bodysuit, Rei’s white plugsuit made it much harder to see how much she had cum, but her red face and constant moaning insured it was a satisfying conclusion regardless. As Minato remained knelt between the two, she completely ceased moving her hands, allowing the two girls to desperately grind against them as the feeling of their orgasm surged through them, and slowly faded.

 

“G-great, can we go now?” Asuka asked, suddenly halting her grinding as she regained control of herself.

 

Looking down, she was disgusted by the globs of white spunk beneath her suit, clearly framed against her skin by her red outfit and feeling almost unbearably hot. The only thing to take pride in was that she had maintained composure much better than that slut Rei, though even that seemed like a small consolation. Deep down she had liked it just as much, hadn’t she. A fact she found hard to deny after such an intense climax.

 

“Not yet, after all you’ve made a big mess in your plugsuits. You’re going to need to clean up Nerv’s property.” Misato informed with a tone that oozed professionalism though it was accompanied by a sleazy smile.

 

Without waiting for a response, Misato tore a hole in Asuka’s suit’s crotch exposing the ginger German’s cock and the terrible mess it had made. It was about 8 inches long, cut and with long red hair growing near the base though they were somewhat wispy. Asuka certainly had something to be proud of Misato thought, though her attention was soon focussed on the white near-translucent cum all along the shaft and head as well as dotting up her crotch and navel. Misato unconsciously licked her lips at the sight, but Asuka didn’t notice.

 

“Schiesse! How are we supposed to clean the plugsuits, if you’re tearing them off!” Asuka shouted, Misato having startled her and a brilliant scarlet hue taking up her face again as she was completely exposed in front of the woman.

 

“I never said you were cleaning the plugsuits, Asuka.” Misato explained as she turned to Rei, “The property of Nerv you need to clean is each other.”

 

Misato gripped Rei’s suit with both hands near the crotch and tore it open as well, exposing Unit-00’s pilot’s erection though she did not so much as react to this sudden exposure, certainly not to Asuka’s level of theatrics. Rei’s cock was 5 and a half inches perhaps, but much thicker than Asuka’s and were Asuka’s head was uncovered and bare, Rei’s skin remained uncut. Rei’s head was semi-uncovered, her skin having peeled back a tad upon erection leaving a shallow pool of her cum in the lip of her foreskin atop her head. Rei had left a much heavier load on herself than Asuka’s and the reason was readily apparent. While, Asuka masturbated semi-frequently Rei never ever touched herself with her large pale sack making that fact quite evident. Where Asuka’s was of perhaps average size and with a small amount of red hair beginning to appear on it, Rei’s balls were twice the size and completely bald.

 

To Misato’s delight, Asuka’s attention had focused on Rei’s crotch the instant Misato had torn the suit open. The ace Eva pilot’s eyes were wide at the sight of Rei’s chubby bald member as the quiet girl refused to react.

 

“What are you waiting for? Clean each other up.” Misato prompted.

 

“Wh-where are the towels…” Asuka stammered as she tore her attention away from Rei.

 

Misato giggled and licked her lips for Asuka who got the message quickly. Asuka and Rei glanced at each other and Rei moved on the German immediately. Asuka resisted at first as Rei crawled over to her, her thighs attempting to close as Rei put her hands on them, but too slowly to keep Rei from shoving her face between them. Asuka’s opposition melted as she felt Rei’s cool tongue upon her midsection, wasting no time in tasting Asuka’s cum.

 

“Do-do you do everything you’re told?” Asuka asked through gritted teeth, trying to endure the feeling of her hot cum getting lapped up.

 

Unnoticed by the two Eva pilots, Misato slipped her panties down her legs unimpeded by short dress. Misato had been resisting the urge for several minutes as she pleasured the girls, but now that she was only observing the fire-and-ice duo she was free to take  hercare of herself. Seating herself on the opposite bench, Misato’s legs spread, her tiny skirt allowing her fingers to easily play with her slick wet lips while her short clipped nails ensured  she was free to finger. To her delight, Asuka was practically shivering as Rei’s tongue made its way to her shaft, cleaning it of any and all cum with a bizarre emotionless eagerness only she could posses.

 

“Why don’t you return the favor, Asuka darling?” Misato asked, her free hand running over her thick dark bush, as if accentuating her maturity to herself as she watched the young girls.

 

Asuka didn’t respond, fixating on Rei instead as she softly and slowly thrust her cock forward into the girl’s waiting tongue.

 

“Rei?” Misato questioned, getting an encouraging moan of recognition from the pale beauty, “Get on top of Asuka.”

 

After another second of cock tasting, Rei rose from her lying position. Asuka moaned pitifully in protest as Rei began to turn around on the bench. With Rei backing up over her, pale balls hanging in her face, Asuka reluctantly laid down herself as she realized what was happening. Rei pressed her rear down, her fat balls pressing against Asuka’s face and waiting until the grouchy girl actually began to lick and suck before placing her face back between her legs. Rei pulled her ass up, sitting with her legs besides the girl’s head and allowing Asuka the room to properly suck and lick her shaft. Asuka took a tentative lick, her tongue lapping up the cum on Rei’s head and making the blue haired girl shiver as her sensitive tip was cleaned. Asuka had already been cleaned by this point, but that was not the point to Rei who began to eagerly suck on the girl’s long cock, now cleaned and made impressively slick by her spit.

 

Misato cooed with pride as the girl’s took to each other’s cocks much faster than she’d anticipated. Rei was never going to object to this of course, but the quiet girl was clearly enjoying the activity which she had not expected. Asuka meanwhile had her complaints silenced much faster than Misato’s most optimistic predictions, her tongue working greedily to clean off the girl she had been trying to antagonize just an hour before over penis size. Misato’s fingered herself impatiently as she watched the girls play, paying close attention to how Asuka was doing. Quite impressively the German girl’s tongue had already deftly slipped under Rei’s foreskin, cleaning her head as directly as possible and causing the poor girl to shiver as the most sensitive part of her penis was stimulated voraciously.

 

“Don’t be afraid to get handsy girls, and don’t forget to take your time.” Misato told them with a pleased smile.

 

Asuka’s hands ran their way up Rei’s legs following Misato’s prompting, slowly going up her thighs before settling on her ass. Spanking both bubbly cheeks at the same time, Asuka forced Rei’s hips down, shoving her cock into her waiting mouth as the quiet pilot gave a surprised gasp of surprise and pleasure. Holding Rei’s hips down as her hands stayed latched onto the bubble butt she had thought of groping and slapping so many times, Asuka bobbed her head forward and back finding she quite loved the salty musky taste of Rei’s cock. Misato watched on, pleased by Asuka’s move and feeling jealous as she watched Asuka’s nose press into Rei’s heavy balls each time she moved her head forward, down Rei’s thick cock. Rei meanwhile moved her head faster and faster up and down Asuka’s cock, her pleasure translating into nervous, slutty energy. 

 

Asuka’s eyes closed and her toes curled in response to Rei’s increased pace and her own speed increased to match. Asuka came again, Rei catching every drop into her mouth, her lips locked around the shaft as she swallowed, her hands holding Asuka’s ankles down limiting the ginger girl’s ability to thrust forward more and choke her. Though limited in how hard she could, Asuka still thrust as much as she could, a desire to make Rei gag present in the back of her mind. Misato felt all atwitter as she saw Asuka limited struggling, knowing that the girl was emptying herself down Rei’s throat and felt a strange sense of pride as Rei pulled her mouth from the cock, gulping the spunk down and revealing an impressively clean penis. Without any prompting from Misato, Rei slammed her hips down effectively lying down on Asuka in the process. 

 

Rei moaned as she hilted herself in Asuka’s mouth and sighed as she adjusted to the feeling. Misato could only imagine the feeling of satisfaction the two girls were feeling, one having cum for the second time already, and the other pressing her hips down on the other’s face with all her, admittedly small, weight. Asuka gave a grunt of frustration at Rei’s unprompted bone burying, two subsequent orgasms not completely robbing her of her attitude apparently, but without allowing another sound of protest Rei began to thrust in and out of Asuka’s mouth. Asuka made more muffled sounds of frustration while Rei’s butt giving a slight jiggle with each drop of her hips, her giving a pleased sigh with each one.

 

Misato found this turn of events particularly delicious, her fingering picking up pace as she watched Asuka get steadily face fucked by the polite Rei. She felt terribly jealous of Asuka, having gone too long without a good juicy cock in her mouth and Misato’s mouth actually began to water as it hung slightly open. As Misato took in the show, Rei continued unabated, both girls seeming to have forgotten they were being watched, and neither paying attention to the mumbled encouragement Misato was giving all the while. 

 

Reluctantly Asuka accepted what was happening to her, hands holding onto Rei’s legs while it happened. Rei’s cock wasn’t long enough to choke the German, but it was long enough to put a seed of worry in her with each thrust, slowly getting used to the feeling. Just as Asuka was fully adjusted to the situation, the weight of Rei on her, the feeling of her mouth getting filled with each thrust, the heavy feeling and scent of Rei’s balls, Rei gave a final heavy thrust, slamming her hips down as she came. Asuka coughed and sputtered as her mouth was filled with cum and more and more was forced down her throat. Prematurely pulling her cock free, Rei splattered her spunk on Asuka’s face, whether intentional or not who could say, and Asuka hacked and spit up what cum she could not swallow quick enough.

  
  


Asuka evidently harbored no grudge to Misato’s delight as she wiped her face of semen and licked it up without issue. Asuka privately cursed her inability to swallow Rei’s entire load, seeing her and her load as deserving much more than her amateurish choking. She shoved her face forward, her tongue stretched out to lick Rei’s privates, but too drunk on afterglow ecstasy to give the same care as before. Instead, her tongue moved wildly, Rei’s load only serving to awaken a new ravenous appetite within her. Rei’s cock was cleaned of any new cum in short order, but that was not the point and Asuka continued unabated. Evidently pleased by this turn Rei too returned her attention to the cock she had finished serving, bending back over Asuka’s lower half and affectionately nuzzling the girl’s long rod, a spit and jizz mixture sticking to her cheek as a result.

 

By this point Misato had gone well above and beyond the requirements of her assignment seeing as how Asuka’s animosity towards Rei had been replaced by slutty indulgence, but there was still her own satisfaction and needs to consider. Fingering was all well and good, but Misato had long since been unable to reach true climax without a nice juicy rod shoved up her snatch, and there were two of them in front of her each offering their own advantages over the other. Major Katsuragi allowed the lovebirds their alone time as she slowly got up to strip of her suddenly very restrictive outfit. While Asuka’s mouth cupped around Rei’s sack, licking and pleasuring it as best she could, Misato tossed aside her cap and jacket. While Rei’s affection manifested itself as oral pleasuring again, Misato was pulling her dress zipper down. Asuka removed her mouth from Rei’s sack and let it drop onto her face, allowing it to slide, spit-slickened, against her face and taking in the smell of sweat, spit, and sperm all mixed together as Misato allowed her dress to drop to the floor.

 

Placing her cheek against Asuka’s cock again in an affectionate nuzzle, Rei was the first of the two to notice Misato’s lack of clothing, though it did not faze her as she continued to cuddle Asuka’s juicy German bratwurst. Misato’s body was curvaceous and womanly, though out of her black dress it was easier to tell that she carried some weight around her midsection and that her thighs had become plumper than she may have liked, the obvious result of her lack of dietary care. A faint, but still prominent scar ran under her right breast towards her navel, though for once this point of self-consciousness did not faze her. She gave a low whistle to get the two girls’ full attention and they begrudgingly gave it to her, Asuka’s face scarlet after having failed to register the Major’s presence for so long.

 

“Excellent work ladies.” Misato praised. 

 

Asuka’s stunned expression as she gazed on the older woman’s nude body was not lost on Misato who fought the urge to pose for the girl. Rei gave no hint of surprise or arousal as she looked at Misato, but that much was to be expected. Asuka scrambled out from under Rei and stood at attention, her eyes still scurrying all over the woman’s body. Misato wondered if Shinji had the same supposed inexhaustibility of these girls, their cocks still erect and in Asuka’s case drooling cum. Was this energy part of being an Eva pilot, or was this just youthful energy Misato wondered.

 

“Do you like what you see girls?” Misato asked, referring primarily to Asuka who nodded dumbly as Rei gave a curt affirmative.

 

Misato was everything Asuka thought she’d be and more, sporting a figure and bust that simultaneously spawned jealousy and attraction. Asuka could only hope that she developed to match Misato, but her thoughts turned back toward the same dirty fantasies she frequently entertained. Asuka dreamed of putting her hands all over the Major, but focusing on her huge tits primarily, when a somewhat obvious idea interrupted these otherwise familiar thoughts: was she going to get to fuck Misato? 

 

“I need to reward you two for doing such a good job.” Misato explained while she cupped her breasts for them. 

 

This would be their final test, Misato decided. A DP needed proper cooperation by all three parties to ensure they got what they wanted. Those with cocks carried the majority of this burden of pleasure, and the two would need to work together, ensuring they both got their needed third release. Rei was slower to rise than Asuka, though she followed suit and stood beside the girl possibly upset Misato had interrupted her and Asuka’s fun regardless of how attractive the Major was. Still, the older woman was causing a physical reaction if not an emotional one and Misato knew she wouldn’t turn down her offer.

 

“Fuck me, both of you.” Misato explained, enjoying Asuka’s stunned expression beside Rei’s completely neutral one. “At the same time.” she further clarified, heart pounding at the thought of getting to enjoy both of their delicious dicks at the same time.

 

Asuka and Rei carefully considered each other, both cocks pointing straight up towards the woman in front of them. Their eyes flashed back to Misato every so often as if carefully weighing their options, both considering what position they were to take. As far as Misato was concerned there was no wrong answer, just one answer better than all the others she hoped the girls would decide on. Kneeling on the floor, Misato presented her pussy by spreading her lips, a bright pink cunt glazed with her juices and contrasting deliciously with the dark thick hair surrounding it. Both girls focused quickly on the lips and without having to share a single word both knew what they had to do. Neither responded to Misato verbally, both silently moving to their positions with Asuka in particularly giddy with anticipation. 

 

Rei lied on the floor, grabbing Misato by the hips and moving her forward over her cock, Misato gave a positive hum in approval of the girls’ direction. Without waiting for Asuka’s move, Rei carefully lined herself up with Misato’s pussy and forced Major Katsuragi down on her chubby uncut member. Forgetting Asuka for a moment Misato gave a sharp inhale of pleasure as she felt her pussy get filled as it had been desperately crying for for hours now. Forgetting Asuka, even if only for a moment, proved a mistake for Misato who gave a gasp of surprise as the German pushed her down onto Rei. Misato’s tits were pressed against Rei’s smaller form and was giving Asuka an intimate view of her sopping cunt and of Rei’s cock hilted inside. Initial instinct told Asuka that the woman’s tight asshole would make the best sheath for her hard-on, but she had already spied an infinitely tighter hole.

 

Pressing her head against the underside of Rei’s shaft, Asuka slid her cock into Misato’s cunt. Misato’s pussy tightened and quivered as she moaned for the girl, overjoyed they had chosen the best option available to them in sharing her pussy. Asuka slowly forced herself into Misato, finally hilting with a satisfied sigh as she felt her cock on Rei’s own hard member each surrounded tightly by Misato’s warm pussy. Misato stifled moaning as her vagina was stuffed more than it had been in a long long time, scratching an itch her 1 dildo toy collection could not. Asuka’s body draped down over Misato’s back, awash in this as yet unknown feeling of tightness surrounding her.

 

As the most experienced of the trio, Misato wasted no time in virginal reverie unlike the two pilots and began to move her hips up and down Rei’s shaft. Rei gave her hardest moan yet as she felt the tight confines of Misato’s insides move around her cock, made all the more intense as she felt Asuka’s own cock begin to move against hers as the feisty girl began to move her hips as well. Rei could only lay back stunned by pleasure as the two other women moved around and against her, feeling physically and emotionally enthralled as she never had before. Watching Rei beneath Misato with her mouth agape in wordless pleasure, Asuka felt a twinge of jealousy as Misato’s big plush breasts rubbed against her flat chest, not to mention her not needing to move, but Asuka didn’t care much since in the final verdict she was experiencing pleasure previously unimagined and felt happy for her new sister in sex, Rei.

 

“You girls made the best choice~” Misato congratulated with an audible if slight gasp between each word as she dropped her hips down onto Rei and Asuka thrust into her.

 

Neither girl responded, but Misato didn’t need them to, knowing that her job was done. The two girls essentially swordfought inside of Misato, the friction of their hard cocks rubbing against the other having as intense an effect on them as did Misato’s tight twat. 

 

“S-So eng~” Asuka moaned.

The feisty girl bent over the woman, sandwiching her between the two pilots, sacrificing deeper penetration to snuggle in close to the star of her wet dreams. Rei moved her hips as much as she could beneath the two girls, feeling that her climax was coming yet again and her body urging her to rush to it as hard as possible though it was hard to move beneath her two partners. Neither Asuka or Rei had ever been in a position like this and the presence of the other was spurring on their instinctual desire to impregnate the woman between them as each provided an equally virile rival to compete for the right. The 29 year old woman had thought long and hard about the pilots that were her charges and of them finally putting a bun in her long unused oven, and she was eager to find which girl now would be the lucky daddy.

 

Both of the girls were moving inside of Misato now, and the ability to think straight was steadily leaving her. Misato had never had her insides stirred to such a degree, the rambunctious virgins  moving faster and faster, their already low stamina deteriorating further by constant pleasure and stimulation. With a final thrust by Asuka, the underside of her cock sliding against the underside of Rei’s and simultaneously sending the blue wallflower over the edge. Misato’s pussy clenched and her toes curled, flexing and unflexing as alternating streams of spunk were poured into her, first Asuka’s then Rei’s and continuing in that pattern. Hot sperm bubbled inside of Misato as the girl above and beneath her tensed at the feeling of release, their spunk spilling from her warm cunny and spilling down onto Rei’s juicy balls.

 

“That was soooo~ good girls.” Misato said, looking down to see Rei’s hazy eyes.

 

The quiet girl fell asleep almost immediately and Misato could tell from the suddenly dead weight atop her that Asuka had followed suit. After three consecutive orgasms, she couldn’t blame them for being exhausted, and she considered their new bond as she lightly stroked Rei’s hair. Rei and Asuka were undoubtedly thick as thieves now, especially since they had undoubtedly gotten their commanding officer knocked up. Misato’s pussy was still leaking heavily, her cunt stuffed almost beyond capacity just by their cocks let alone all the cum they were capable of producing. Satisfied, Misato allowed herself to drift to sleep as well, stuffed between her new girlfriends and soon to be baby-mommas.

 


End file.
